


In the Name of Love

by wynnebat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Light Stalking, M/M, Parents Dating, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lyds, it's terrible," Stiles says, walking into their apartment. Ten minutes later, Lydia completely agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Name of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the "summer" square of my [Teen Wolf Bingo](http://teen-wolf-bingo.tumblr.com/) card.

There are three things Lydia even considers doing during the summer: lounging by the pool near her and Stiles' apartment, lounging on the beach, and—regrettably—working. By necessity, she occasionally has to do other things, but she very much doesn't have to like them.

"I hope you know what a sacrifice this is," Lydia says, quietly, binoculars glued to her eyes. She hasn't turned away from the scene before them in nearly ten minutes.

"My eyes are making a sacrifice," Stiles, who's been in the exact same position next to her, says. "Do you think they're going to make out?"

"Don't even."

The heat is heady on the top of her head and there's a droplet of sweat sliding down her cheek, but Lydia doesn't dare to get any closer to the restaurant they've been staking out. Stiles' Jeep isn't the best for stakeouts; they should've taken her car instead, but logic hadn't entered much into their shock.

"This is so wrong," Stiles moans.

Lydia nods, too caught up to speak, because Peter's fingers have just brushed across Stiles' dad's. It's horrifying. "Do you think they're faking it?"

"Definitely faking it." Stiles' voice sounds like he's been strangled recently. "This is revenge for all the times I've lied to him. Right?"

"Right," Lydia replies. She doesn't let even a touch of doubt cloud her voice, even though the scene looks just too intimate.

Admittedly, Lydia's a bit of a romantic, after all these years in Beacon Hills. Not in the traditional way, but in the sense that she believes everyone should find some sort of happiness before they die. (It's the only thing that comforts her, sometimes, when she thinks of Allison. Allison had died happy and loved and broke two whole hearts, even if Scott had tried to look fine.)

Peter's not on the list of people she thinks need happy endings. But he's mellowed out in the past couple years—although, there's only so much else one can do after reaching the psychopathic serial killer faze she'd met Peter in—and Lydia doesn't mind him quite as much anymore. Stiles is even friends with Peter, in a snarky sort of way. The two of them share a Google Drive with supernatural research and a bromance that involves long guy-style hugs and getting into trouble. The only reason she doesn't mind is that Peter's proved he'll go to any length to get Stiles out of trouble, too.

"They look happy," she eventually manages to say. It's like pulling teeth.

Stiles sighs. "I trust my dad's judgment. And… I mean, it's not Deucalion. Dammit. Why does it have to be Peter? He's an asshole. And one of my best friends. It's definitely against some kind of guy code."

They share a look.

"Ten more minutes," Lydia finally says. "If the world doesn't end by then, we can go make out on your dad's couch as payback."

"Good plan," Stiles says, and returns to his binoculars. "Oh god, they're _kissing_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
